


Can't Stand the Heat (EndeavorxReader)

by SailorMoonNerd



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Mind Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMoonNerd/pseuds/SailorMoonNerd
Summary: When Todoroki's new wife isn't acting like a wife, he takes it into his own hands to make her.
Relationships: Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 221





	Can't Stand the Heat (EndeavorxReader)

Four months. You had been here for four months, and you had done everything in your power to avoid any type of physical contact with the mountain of a man you called your husband. It wasn't exactly easy, but it also wasn't very hard. He wasn't home most of the time, usually at his office in the city, but when he was home he would almost demand attention from you.  
  
It probably was warranted, you were married for Christ's sake, you should be paying a lot more attention to him. But you just couldn't bring yourself to get too close to him. You knew the flames that licked his skin wouldn't touch you, at least you'd hope he had that much control over his quirk. Surprisingly enough you had succeeded, save for the first night.  
  
The past few months consisted of waking up in an empty bed, just the slightest hint of heat lingering on his side, making breakfast for yourself and the two 'children' that lived with their father and their new step-mother, light reading, physical training, lunch, odds and ends of things you wanted or needed to do, then make dinner. The three of you ate in silence, nothing to really say, save for the glances of pity coming from the two. Then a bath, then to an early bed... alone... It wasn't the most exciting life, hell it was pretty damn boring, but you'd have to get used to it.  
  
You jumped slightly hearing the front door slam open. That's odd, usually, the kids are gentle with the door. You shrugged it off and continued to cook dinner, figuring it was just Shoto and normal teenage angst. Shouldn't be too much longer now, chicken rice pilaf was a simple enough dish to prepare, and it was delicious.  
  
"Finish that and bring our plates to my study." your body froze as you heard the deep, angry voice of your husband. What the hell was he doing home so early? Your mind reeled as you nodded your head, knowing he'd be upset if you didn't at least acknowledge he said anything.  
  
Damn it! You were doing so well with avoiding him. Awake after him, in bed before him. Usually, when you knew he was going to be home you scheduled a doctor's appointment or your shopping trip! This was unexpected, and that caused your whole body to shake.  
  
By the time dinner was done your appetite had diminished into almost nothing. You called Shoto and Fuyumi to grab their plates as you made your own and Enji's, silently. You slipped out of the kitchen before either of the children could see you and made your way to the study. You hadn't entered it before, but you knew it was there, it was kind of hard to miss. Juggling the two plates you managed to knock on the door and open it when told to enter.  
  
"Set them there," he growled, pointing to an unused place on the large desk. You did so silently, glancing at him.  
  
Endeavor. Enji Todoroki. The number two hero. Your husband of four months. The man you avoided as if your life depended on it. It just might, in your eyes. He was known for his power and his temper.  
  
"Come here," you obliged, avoiding his gaze as best you could as you walked around the desk. "You've been avoiding me, and neglecting your duties as my wife." a fresh wave of fear washed over you as his ice-blue eyes glared at you, piercing you to your core.  
  
"Our schedules just haven't overlapped." you tried to excuse your behavior, excluding the fact you were the reason they weren't overlapping.  
  
"That doesn't matter." you could feel the irritation radiating off of him. "Strip." Your blood ran cold.  
  
"In here?" You cast quick glances around, "right now? Shouldn't we wait until to-"  
  
"I said strip. Now." The tone of his voice left no room for argument, it was deep, rumbling up from his chest.  
  
You took a deep breath, steadying your nerves before you slowly began stripping.  
  
You started with your shirt, pulling it above your head. You could feel him watching you, his burning gaze causing your skin to prick.  
  
It took you a moment to do it, but eventually, your clothes were gone and you were left completely bare. It was then Enji decided to finally turn to you, pushing his chair out just enough for you to actually see. Your breath caught in your throat. He sat, pants unzipped, full girth swollen, standing at attention. Wordlessly he grabbed your arm, pulling you closer, eliminating the empty space between the two of you.  
  
"I get it, really." did he, though? Did he understand the fear that coursed through your veins right now? Did he understand the fright he struck into people, just by showing up? Sure he was a hero, he saved people, it was his job. He was a hero, but the aura he gave off, the way he carried himself, glaring at everyone and everything... that wasn't how a hero should act. "After our first night, you're nervous." That was very far from what the problem was. "You couldn't handle all of it, then. But I have the perfect solution."  
  
In just a moment his large hands circled around your waist and lifted you up, positioning you above his hips. Your face flared in embarrassment as you tried to wiggle out of his grasp, only to be met with his large tip beginning to slide past your folds. You bit back a whimper as you felt your walls begin to expand and encircle his shaft. You couldn't help but close your eyes in a mix of embarrassment and pleasure.  
  
When you were about a third of the way down on him you stopped, your walls unable to take the rest of him at that moment.  
  
Enji stared down at you, arms in front of you, hands clinging to his knees, eyes squeezed shut, legs draped over his thighs, your feet not even able to touch the ground. He could feel your walls pulsing around him, trying so hard to adjust to him, your ragged breath coming out in small gasps. Your submissiveness turned him on further, and he knew if it were possible he'd be even harder.  
  
"Look at me," he demanded. It took you a moment of composing yourself before you could finally look up at him, head tilted backward, your eyes swirling in a mix of pleasure and pain. He couldn't help the small smirk of sadistic pleasure that danced to his lips. "We're going to have a nice dinner together. Then, I have more work to do, understand?" You nodded, your voice failing you. He let go of your hip with one hand, using the one that remained to wrap all the way around your hips. He grabbed your chin with one of his hands, his hand headed up just enough to cause a small sting, "If you don't want to act like my wife, then you get to act like my cocksleeve until you come to your senses, you got that?"  
  
He scoffed as he felt your walls twitch around him, your hips subconsciously rolling in pleasure. "I didn't think that would be what would turn you on." He mocked you, "is my new wife secretly a little slut who likes to be mistreated?" You bit your bottom lip, looking away in embarrassment. You wanted to tell him he was wrong, that wasn't it at all. Who wouldn't be turned on sitting on such a large dick? That's what you wanted to say... But deep down you knew there was a truth behind his words. "Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you." his hand slid from your chin to your neck, encircling it in a solid grasp, his large hand completely covering it. If you wanted to look forward you wouldn't be able to. Your eyes snapped back to him, the large sadistic smirk adorning his features making you feel so small. "For tonight, you're only allowed to say 'yes' and beg, and you must end each one with the 'master'. I own you. Do you understand?" you nodded in agreement. You felt his hand heat up. "I asked if you understood."  
  
"Yes, master!" you squeaked out, genuinely worried he might burn you. He stared down at you before letting your neck go and leaning forward, causing you to bend a little, and grabbing the two plates.  
  
The two of you ate in mostly silence, with the occasional whimper coming from you as you adjusted yourself. It felt so weird having something so large sitting stagnant within your folds. You wanted to move, you needed to move, needed him to move. If not for pleasure, then to add a little friction.  
  
Almost done with your meal you slowly began to rock your hips, ever so gently, giving you the relief you felt you needed.  
  
Your pleasure was short-lived, however, as the arm that was wrapped around your hips began to rise in temperature at a rapid pace, causing you to stop immediately. "I didn't say you could move like that," he growled, a low rumble in his chest.  
  
"S-sorry..." you stammered out. You yelped at the heat, quickly adding a barely audible "Master." to the end of your apology.  
  
With dinner done he set the plates off to the side, the movement pushed his still clothed chest into your naked one, folding you almost in half and causing you to slide just a little further down his massive cock. You couldn't help the moan that broke from your lips. Halfway there. You were halfway there, then you can stop and go back to your usual day.  
  
Or so you thought.  
  
"Next time, you better hope I don't decide to take your silverware from you." Your face flared once more as his free hand reached up and began to pet you, "Can you imagine? Eating your food with your face, like a bitch?" the hand tightly clasped your hair, just above the roots, pulling your hair back, your neck snapping backward. You let out a strange noise that was a mixture of a whine and a moan. You needed release, you thought as you snaked your hand to your folds and began to massage them with two fingers.  
  
Quicker than you thought possible for a man of his size the hand that encircled your hips grabbed your wrist, with just his middle finger and thumb. You felt the heat of the two appendages begin to heat to a painful degree. "I didn't say you were allowed to do that." shit, he was actually burning you. You let out a loud gasp of pain.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry master, please! That hurts!" You whimpered, begging him to stop. You felt the heat subside as he let go, placing the arm around your waist once more.  
  
"It better not happen again," he growled, looking down at you in disgust. You felt so insignificant under his gaze, like a little ant. "If you want release, then you better be able to take all of me. And from the look of it? We're going to be here a long time." he rolled his hips, just a little, as he continued to speak. "You're going to sit here, silently, all night. As my cockwarmer." you closed your eyes and moaned happily at that little bit of friction. "And we'll keep doing this until you start acting like a proper wife." The grip on your hair tightened. "There's nothing you can do about it. Under me, you're just a worthless quirkless dog, until your attitude changes. Understood?" he stopped moving his hips.  
  
"Yes! Yes, master!" You were almost yelling at this point. You could feel your walls pulsating around him, slowly engulfing more of him.  
  
"Look me in the eyes and say it." his commanding voice boomed.  
  
You gulped before opening your eyes, staring into his domineering gaze. "I-I'm just... I'm just a..." you couldn't. Despite no one else being in here, this was humiliating. He was stripping you of every ounce of pride you had. You would be crying right now if you weren't so turned on. The grip on your hair and the increasing amount of pressure he was putting on your waist left no room for and refusal. "I'm just a worthless... quirkless... dog under you, master." your voice was small, you couldn't bring yourself to speak any louder.  
  
"Who do you belong to?" all you wanted to do was close your eyes and disappear.  
  
"You, master." with that, the painful grip on your hair was released.  
  
With dinner done he resumed his paperwork. You sat there, silently, doing everything in your power to adjust to his large girth. You could just imagine how this would look to anyone who would walk in.  
  
An hour came and went, you had barely moved past one half of him. Your occasional whimpers and moans piercing the silence.  
  
Two hours.  
  
This was torture. The only little bit of relief you got was when you had to shift and adjust yourself. You weren't getting anywhere, but you could feel the amusement bouncing off of Enji.  
  
Three hours.  
  
"Do you really like being treated like this?" his voice broke the silence. Your head turned slightly towards him. "Sitting on my dick for almost four hours, being treated like a plaything?" you shook your head, you refused to even think you liked this. "Because that's what you are right now. I could do anything I want to you right now, and you couldn't stop me." He wasn't wrong. You wanted to hate it, you wanted to disagree with him. But the large pulsating member in your tight cunt made you moan in agreement as you shifted around a little, happily taking more of him. "You really do like this." his voice condescending, "if I had known that I would have had you chained up in the room, doing this a lot sooner." he ran his hands up your side as he felt you encase three-fourths of him.  
  
Honestly, he was happy. You had been avoiding him the past four months, and he couldn't think of why, and it had really pissed him off. He didn't expect you to receive his ideas, his demands, so well and with so little argument. He would have enjoyed more of a fight if only to prove his words to you. But he had learned so much about you already, and he was more than happy to feed your secret kink.  
  
You felt as he began rolling his hips, still unable to completely sheath himself. You moaned, head lulling back as the pleasure rolled over you in waves. "You should have told me this earlier, pet." your only answer was a low moan before you looked up at him. He felt an unusual wave of heat wash over you. Pride, perhaps? He didn't even need to tell you to look at him, you were learning. "I would have told you how worthless you were," you felt his hand snake it's way back up to your neck, moaning as he squeezed lightly. "How I own you. Treated you like the cockwarmer you want to--." He stopped after feeling your warmth completely engulf him.  
  
"You dirty little girl." was all you heard before paperwork went flying and you were forced onto your stomach, bending over the large desk. The hand around your throat sliding so it pinned you down from behind. You gasped, completely engulfed by the large man, still stationary in your heat. "How much do you want me to move?" his voice was little more than a whisper as he growled in your ear.  
  
You whined, squirming under him. "I need you to move! This is torture and I need release! Please!"  
  
"Please, what?" he was still on that? You thought to yourself.  
  
"Please, master."  
  
That little sentence was all it took for him to pull out completely, causing you to whine loudly, before he snapped his hips forward, burying himself in your warmth once more. You moaned loudly, feeling the smooth, cool wood against your chest, causing your nipples to harden. It was a stark contrast to the warmth of his body you've been feeling for the past four hours. In an instant, you felt the tension in your stomach release as your climax came. Enji didn't stop, he couldn't. You could feel he was just as pent up as you were and he needed to release.  
  
His speed was almost demonic as he ravished you. Your overstimulated pussy ached as you moaned loudly for him with each thrust, begging him to continue. Harder, faster, more you needed more. You were in such a state of pleasure you hardly noticed the pressure on your neck increasing until your words were wispy little things as you struggled to breathe.  
  
"Who am I?" he asked, pulling out completely.  
  
"M-Master! You're my master!" you breathed out, pushing your ass back, begging him to continue.  
  
"Who are you?" he gently placed his tip just outside your entrance, barely grazing your swollen lips.  
  
"M-me?" you gulped. "I'm... I'm..."  
  
"Say it!" he growled, bringing a heated hand down onto your ass cheek.  
  
Tears pricked your eyes, "I'm your bitch!" your answer was met with an 'and?' and another hard slap, "and your," how could he expect you to say it? You wanted to keep SOME dignity. At your hesitation he squeezed your neck, completely cutting off the blood flow to your brain, just for a few seconds, before loosening his grip. It was a warning. "And your cocksleeve!" you cried out.  
  
"And who do you belong to?" rocking his hips forward he gently rubbed your entrance. You needed him in you.  
  
"You! I belong to you, master! Please, please I need you to continue, fuck me, please!" Every last strand of dignity within you was severed.  
  
With that, his hips bucked forward, once again sheathing himself. The speed at which he was going before felt childish compared to this, this was primal, it was pure sexual desire.  
  
Within moments you felt your climax coming along once again, and you could feel him twitching inside you. Feeling his end nearing you began begging him, you wanted, no needed to feel his seeds fill your cavern.  
  
With one final thrust, you felt his seeds burst filling you to the brim, his hips rolling. You moaned loudly, bucking your hips to his, needing your own release.  
  
"I don't think so, little slut," the hand around your neck released you, then reached around your stomach, pulling you up as he sat back down, not releasing you from your place. "You've already came once without my permission." You whined but obediently sat there, coming down from the high.  
  
A moment later you could finally think clearly, as you began to slowly try to climb off of him. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"I-i was... I was going to get dressed?" your answer was more of a question.  
  
"I don't think so. You're going to sit here with my seed soaking your walls until I'm satisfied." it took a moment for his words to soak in. Then the panic set in, your head turned to him.  
  
"Wait, but Enji--!" you were cut off by a quick sting on your cheek. You let out a whimper, holding where he struck. "But master," you corrected "I'll get pregnant!" the thought of having his child sent horror coursing through your veins.  
  
"What do you think you're here for?" your eyes widened. "You're my wife, you're made for me to breed." is that all he thought of you? You could feel your heartbreak.  
  
Five minutes later he finally let you go, forcing you to stand still, watching as his seed slid down your leg. "Now clean me." you gulped but didn't dare disobey him as you knelt down in front of him, licking his juices off his member. You heard him moan, it was low and breathy. He smirked down at you, placing a hand on your head. "Let's train that mouth of you's." your eyes widened as he forced you further down on his shaft. "If you want to breathe, use those hands and make me cum again."  
  
He wasn't kidding. By the time he reached his second climax the sides of your vision were beginning to turn black and fade. As he came he pulled out, growling out "don't you dare swallow just yet." You closed your eyes as the warm, thick rivulets coated your face.  
  
Enji sat up straight, staring down at his latest masterpiece. He grabbed your chin, tilting it up, making sure he came enough in your mouth to be satisfying. "Swallow, then open." you complied, feeling the thick fluid slide down your throat. You opened your mouth wide, letting him see you had listened. "That's what I thought. Now, get dressed and get out of here."  
  
You didn't have to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave comments!<3 I feed off of them and they're what keep me writing <3


End file.
